Star Wars The Clone Wars Please don't leave me
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Luke and Ahsoka have always cared about one another, they love one another more than anything, nothing could ever pull them apart. But what happens when their relation begins to become far to complicated when Ahsoka leaves the Jedi order. Will Luke go with her or will they have to forget each other completely.


Luke's POV She left with one swift motion she turned and walked out of the unbelievable setting, tears in her beautiful blue eyes as she dragged her feet behind her. I stood in shock I tried to comprehend what had just happened. I looked to my father who then in turned looked at me, we said nothing to one another both of us

just stood in silence my mouth hung like an open gate. I could not believe it. "You fools" Ronin yelled as he ran out the door "What have you all done?" Arianna cried as she ran after him soon the others followed. I ran ahead of them all I could see Ahsoka's figure heading towards the exit of the temple I knew exactly what she was doing and I had to know why even if it meant that I would get hurt and I knew that I would get hurt. This cant be happening none of it can. Yet it was, every ounce of me was burning with red hot anger.

I hated them the Jedi Order, and Barriss oh how I despised her most of all. Her of all people why her? How could she do all of this she was our friend why? She clearly had her reasons and she had lost but in reality she had won she had made her point and it effected us all. What she did, what lengths she went too to get what she wanted was really scary. We had just made it to the Entrance when Ahsoka stopped in her tracks.

"Ahsoka wait please" Mara called to her fellow Jedi. When we had all finally caught up to the young Torgruta Jedi we all stood in complete silence "What are you doing?" Orin asked out of breath. "I'm done Orin" Ahsoka said as she turned to leave.

"You cant walk out like this we need you" Said Ronin as he grabbed his friend by her arm.

"The order has all of you. You don't need me" "You have no idea how wrong you are" Smiled Adi Gallia taking her friends hand in her own "We have made it so far together. Don't you remember the promise that we all made?" "We promised each other that all eight of us would go through the trials together, we cant break it now" "Not when we are so close" Arianna added

"I know that we did so I wont hold any of you back" "You could never hold us back, your so much stronger than any of us here, if anything you deserve to move up, more than any of us" Ryan smiled "Your sweet Ryan but I'm not going to change my mind I'm still leaving" Ahsoka declared. "Then will all come with you" Mara began "All for one and one for all" "More like all for eight" We all just stared at Orin with very un amused faces. "What I thought it was nice" Ahsoka lightly laughed as she hugged Orin "It was extremely nice Orin thank you, but you all belong here, your destiny's are here, mine no longer is, I love you all but I need to sort everything out on my own.

Without the Order, without my master and without all of you" She then turned her attention to me, When we made eye contact with each other I walked over and hugged her in my arms. "I'm so sorry" I croaked "It's ok" "No it's not ok I should have tried to help my dad find out who did this to you, so I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me" Ahsoka lightly smiled as tears began to form in her big beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, I always will. But there's nothing to forgive not a thing. You stood by me the entire time you all did and I'm so grateful for that. You never abandoned me, and I love you for that." Luke just smiled at the amazing words that his girl friend had spoken.

"I should go" The Torguta sighed "Will we ever see you again?" Asked Ronin "Of course we will of the force allows it" Ahsoka replied "It had better" Demanded Ryan We all managed to smile as we pulled into a group hug.

"We all love you Ahsoka never forget that" Mara begged "Never" She replied She then turned and hugged Arianna "Take very good care of the girls Ari" "I promise that I will" The blond female Jedi replied as she whipped a tear from her eye. "Don't get arrested Orin ok?"

"Don't worry Lass the others can bail me out if I do" Orin laughed "I don't doubt it" Ahsoka giggled as she moved to Ronin and Ryan "Stay safe Ronin and Ryan take care of Mara "She shall be safe with me" Said Ryan "And I shall keep myself safe as well as the others" Ronin spoke as Both the boys hugged their friend goodbye "Mara don't forget to keep dirt out of your joints and don't forget to keep that virus software program up in your circuitry, I don't wish for you to be controlled again and please never forget me" Mara lightly smiled at her dear friend as she hugged her tightly "I promise and do not worry I maybe a robot but I am not heartless, And I shall miss you immensely" "Happy to hear it" "If I have come to understand this emotion based on human interaction I am sad to watch you go" "Thank you Mar" Ahsoka sighed "I love you as my friend"

"And I you and always as my friend" Mara began to cry in a very faint voice. All of this negative emotion was so gut retching it made me feel so sick and guilty I just wanted to scream. She had worked so hard to get where she was now and now it was all gone, destroyed, blown away by the Jedi order how could they?

It made me so angry. and it made me think about what Barriss had said what if she was right about the Jedi order being corrupt? "The Jedi are the ones responsible for this war" "We have become villains in this conflict" "We are the ones who should be put on trial" "All of us" "The Jedi have become" "An army fighting for the Dark side" "Fallen from the light we once held so dear "This Republic is failing" "It's only a matter of time" I was so torn I had to admit, torn between what was now right and wrong. Many of the Jedi views I didn't always agree with but they were there for a reason, and I hated those reasons, I hated them all.

"I'm going to miss you most of all" Ahsoka cried as she hugged me tightly then placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. We met again face to face both with tears in our eyes. It was so painful to see her that way I couldn't stand it. I tightly gripped her hand in mine. "Please don't go" I said so faintly trying to hold back the bottled up pain in my eyes.

My throat got dry and my body went completely numb. which strangely enough only happened when I saw Ahsoka and even though we had been dating for two years now I never fully got use to that feeling and the sight of seeing her. but it was that feeling that always made me feel happy to see her. And now I would never experience that same wonderful feeling again.

All I could feel was pain and anger growing inside of me and I wanted nothing more than for that feeling to leave me. I remember when we first met we drove each other crazy there where times when we wanted to throw each other out of windows. But she was capable of really anything.

I was like a punching bag to her, but over the years we grew closer and now we cant live with out each other "Take care of each other alright?" She begged "Can do" We all replied as we all gave her once last hug never ever wanting to let go but once we did we all watched painfully as our friend leave us behind. I clenched my fist tightly as I tried to remember how to breath.

"This is so wrong" I said as I began to run after her "Luke!" Ronin called out to me but I didn't respond I didn't even look back at him. "Ahsoka" I called to her trying to make her stop but she didn't, why does she always have o be stubborn? "Ahsoka please wait" I called again almost reaching her and this time she does stop to turn and face me. "Don't do this" I said trying desperately to regain oxygen into my lungs.

"You cant stop me Luke" "I can try" I yelled trying hard not to sound angry but that was proving difficult to do so. "Look" I began as I took both of the girls hands in mine " I forgot to tell how beautiful you really are to me. You are the most selfless person I have ever met, and I don't want to lose what we have." You could hear the desperation in my voice the intense pain that came through as I spoke.

"Luke I don't want to lose what we have either but lets face it long distance relationships don't normally work out" I could feel the wind being knocked out of me as I heard what she had just said and I knew what it meant. "Wait are...are...you" I stuttered not being able to say the words out loud. "Are you breaking up with me?" I finally asked. Tears streamed down her face ash she nodded.

"and it has nothing to do with you or me it has to do with the situation" She explained

"We cant be a couple Luke if were on other sides of the Galaxy" "Then I'll come with you" I declared "There's nothing for me here, not anymore" "that's not true. What about your mom, sister, father and master, what about our friends?

You have an amazing life Luke please don't throw it away for me" she begged she was right though, if I left my parents would be devastated so would my sister and everyone else that I cared about. I stay I lose one, I leave I lose more what should I do?

"Please don't leave me" Now I was begging she only smiled as she placed something in my hand it was the other part of her braid that hung on her headdress, she closed my hand around it tightly then kissed my hand.

"To remember me by" she said softly "Like I could ever forget" we both smiled and embraced again. Our eyes met still in our hug, finally unable to stop myself I kissed her fully on the mouth. I grinned as she kissed me back her arms gripped tightly around my neck, I had forgotten how warm her skin was. It felt so safe. When we finally parted the kiss we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I love you Luke" I heard her say as she loosened her grip "I love you too" I said back As I quickly kissed her again. "I'll never forget you" She sobbed as the last touch of her hand slipped out of mine and I watched painfully and slowly as the only love that I had ever known

walked out of my life

Forever

(The End)


End file.
